Connected in some way
by Nother.one.bites.da.dust21
Summary: Title-Use to be A La Belle Etoile. A little about all characters in twilight series and some about the Salvatores. I got ideas, but need reviews first. gonna turn it normal because the Salvatores are not in it much. jw/a b/ed c/es r/em j/k d/kj s/m
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Kori, that is all you need to know. I love sitting under the big oak tree in my backyard, writing stories and listening to my ipod.

It is 5:30 in the freaking morning. Before you get all stereotypical on me, I am not a morning person. I just decided to go for a walk around at like two because I could not sleep. I keep having a feeling like something wrong is going to happen. Of course, what can't go right on you're first day of school when you're a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I need reviews for this to continue on. let me know what you think, if you want i will add you in here as a character for one of Kori's friends. If you become one of her friends you will be able to get away from Mike and Jessica...lol...You will sit with her and the cullens or just her at an empty table. Just warning I might make you her posse, following her around when something happens with Mike.

_Reminder: I keep having a feeling like something wrong is going to happen. Of course, what can't go right on you're first day of school when you're a vampire. _

Chapter 1: Forks High

Even if I live on the border of Forks and La Push, I start school at Forks High today. My mind is on my 'mom' when I pull into the school parking lot. Mom and Dad are still in Texas, seeing as I moved here without them. Well, I didn't exactly come here first, I lived in Mystic Falls for a few months.

I park my 2005 Porsche Boxster next to a Jeep and a Volvo, I wonder who owns them. I grab my bag to procrastinate even more, sure I love speed, but I can't stand offices. I checked that I have everything again and take my keys out of the ignition, opened my car door, then get out, lock it, and head toward the office. I ignored the thoughts of someone named Mike (_She is Hott!!!!wonder if she has a boyfriend)_, then the mental images of him with his clothes off in his bed with me, ewwwwwww. I walk into the office. There was a girl in front of me, so I had to wait.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Cope. How may I help you?"

"I am new here, My name is Isabella Swan."

"Well here is your schedule, and you must come back with this (she handed Isabella a paper) with it signed."

"Thank you." Isabella turned around and smiled at me, then turn around and told Mrs. Cope, "Oh and please call me Bella." She turned back around and walked out, and I walked up to the counter.

"Hello I am Kori. I am also new here," Mrs. Cope gave me my schedule and the same paper she gave Bella, and I left. I looked at my schedule:

1-Physical Education

2-Chorus

3-Physics

4-Art

5-Study Hall

6-Study Hall

7-Government/Economics

Lunch

8-Cultural Media

Great, I thought, Gym everyday first period, the death of me. Sure I could outrun everyone in a second, but Peter and Char, or Mom and Dad, warned me against it. I make it through Gym and Chorus, and just get into Physics. The teacher signs my paper, and tells me to sit next to Mr. Hale. I go by Jasper and sit down.

"Hello Jasper," I say, so low that human will not be able to hear.

"How do you know my name," he asked curious.

"Peter and Char send you the best, they adopted me. (Jasper's eyes open wide) They also told me to call you God of War."

"Well don't, and if they adopted you that means you're my new sister, right?"


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder: "How do you know my name," he asked curious.

"Peter and Char send you the best, they adopted me. (Jasper's eyes open wide) They also told me to call you God of War."

"Well don't, and if they adopted you that means you're my new sister, right?"

Disclaimer: I do not Own twilight if I did, I wouldn't write these.

"Yep sounds bout right" I said with my southern accent coming out a little.

"Hey let me see your schedule" I gave him it and he looked over it with a smile playing on his lips.

(A/N: For those that forgot: 1-Physical Education 2-Chorus 3-Physics 4-Art 5-Study Hall 6-Study Hall 7-Government/Economics Lunch 8-Cultural Media)

"What are you smiling bout?" I asked, as he handed my schedule back.

"You're in both my study halls, history, and lunch, I gues you can sit with us at lunch right?"

I decided to look up at that point to a few desks in front of us. God, Mike is staring at me again, he did it in Gym and the halls so far. I was getting angry, and getting ready to teach him a lesson. Him and that thing Jessica.

"Yeah I'll sit by you in lunch," I said when looking back at Jasper.

Jasper looked like he was going to say something. Just then the bell rang, I left the room fast, I think I hurt Jasper, but Mike was on his way over. I got through my art talking with a pixie like girl named Alice, then found out I had study hall with her and Jasper, then Jasper and a bear like person named Emmett. Government with Jazzy and *shudder* Mike, now lunch YAY. Wait why am I excited, I can't eat anyway. I walk in the cafe, and imediately find Jazzy, with bearbro, pixiesissy, and two others I don't know. I go in line as Jazzy walks over to me to grab his 'food'.

"We never got a chance to talk with pixie n Em around. What was up with you in Physics?"

"Oh I see I am not the only one who calls her pixie then, although I was thinking pixiesissy. Mike was bothering me, I swear I am going to end up killing him."

I turn just as Jessica asked who the cullens where. Bella asked about one at the table that I didn't know yet.

"That's Edward, apparently no one is good enough for him here." I heard Jessica say. I looked to Eddy, and he was smiling. Me and Jazz made it to the table when I heard Bella ask about me.

"She just started today, only ones she talked to so far is Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." Of course Mike would know. I was just starting to get angry, then I felt a calm wave go over me.

"Thanks Jazzy, I needed that." I said as I smiled at him. I turned and started talking to Alice, what about, what else Shopping, I love shopping as much as my cars. I even said that and Rose joined in. I decided to have fun and read everyone at the table.

Why can't I see her, oh well, can't wait to go shopping with her and Rose.-Pixiesissy

Why can't I read her mind, or Bellas.-Eddy

I was mad at her for talking with my bear but then I found out that she loves cars, I LOVE HER.-Thorny

This is gonna be fun with her around, someone to pulls pranks on. wonder where she lives.-Bearbro

If Mike hurts my sis I will kill him, why is Kori feeling loved all of a sudden.-Jazzy

Just then the bell rang, and before I left for Cult Med, I turned to the cullens.

"Pixiesissy, can't wait to shopping either, and you can't see wolves that's why you can't see me. Eddy you can't read me because I am a very powerful shield, Thorny, I won't steal bearbro from you. Bearbro, Pull Pranks On Me And Die. Jazzy, I was feeling love because of everyone's thoughts. Bye." Without a response from them, I left to get to Cult Med.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder: "Pixiesissy, can't wait to shopping either, and you can't see wolves that's why you can't see me. Eddy you can't read me because I am a very powerful shield, Thorny, I won't steal bearbro from you. Bearbro, Pull Pranks On Me And Die. Jazzy, I was feeling love because of everyone's thoughts. Bye." Without a response from them, I left to get to Cult Med.

A/N: ok changing eddy's name from Kori to something new: Snatch.....he runs faster than anyone but Kori....so he can snatch stuff easily. jazzy is now known as warbro-god of war + brother of Kori.

Jazzy's POV

Kori just left us standing there looking blank. How the heck did this happen? One minute she is talking with alice and rose, next she is silent, then she tells everyone answers to unasked questions and leaves the cafe. Weird girl.....Wait did she say she was a wolf?!?!?!?!?!? I look at Edward and he nods.

"I am going to catch to her for Cultural Media, see ya'll later." I say as I start leaving. I get to class and sit down, noticing Kori isn't here. I peak out the window just as the smell of blood came over me. I spun my head and noticed that a kid in the class, Ben, got a paper cut. I walked to the teacher and asked if I can leave, giving him the excuse that I get sick even from the smell of blood. He told me sure, and I left, running out to Ed's volvo.

"Hey Warbro, what you doing out of class," Kori asked as she smiled.

"Could ask you the same thing sis."

"Touche Warbro Touche."

"Warbro?"

She just shrugged at it.

"Ben cut his finger in class," I said as I sat in her front seat.

"I Know, I had a vision of it that is why I left so fast."

(A/N: sorry it's hard to write for jazzy so i am switching back to Kori)

Kori's Pov

"I thought it was for us not to ask you any questions about what we were thinking."

"It was Warbro." I said as I started driving to my house.

"So what is everyone elses nicknames and why?"

"Pixiesissy, cuz I already think of her as a sister and she's a pixie. Thorny, cuz I love her but she is a thorn in anyone's side with her beauty and cuz thorns go with roses. Bearbro, cuz he is my bro and like a big teddy bear. Warbro, cuz of u being in the civil war and my bro. I still don't know bout eddy though cuz I don't know him well."

"He runs fast, like his volvo, likes to read our minds, and loves piano. That help?"

I started to bounce in my seat like a hyper pixie. "Yes it does, I know eddy's name. Eddy's new name is Snatch, cuz he runs fast and can steal something before anyone knows." I said as I keep bouncing, feeling a calm wave come over me, but not working.

"Can yours be Hypersis then?"

"No, I like me as Hyperpixie cuz I am not much taller than pixiesissy, and we both like shopping so pixie has to be in both our names."

"Fine, hey they should be out of school. Want to go meet my mom and dad here?"

"Sure," I got up off the couch that we moved on, throw my keys to Warbro, and got in the passenger seat. Jasper got in as I said, "Be careful with my baby."

"Okay, okay," Wargod said and drove to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Reminder: "Fine, hey they should be out of school. Want to go meet my mom and dad here?"

"Sure," I got up off the couch that we moved on, throw my keys to Warbro, and got in the passenger seat. Jasper got in as I said, "Be careful with my baby."

"Okay, okay," Wargod said and drove to his house.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Kori and the nicknames from her.

A/N: I am going to try a different point of view....See if you can guess who. I am sorry but in order for you to guess fairly I am going to wait for someone to guess to post another chapter.

???'s POV

All I could think was that I had to get the house clean for Kori. She's on her way with Jasper now. I run around the house making sure everything is where it is suppose to be, like I did a second ago. Great, I thought, I can't stay calm without Jasper here.

"They are pulling in now everyone," Alice yelled from downstairs. (A/N: Thought it was Alice's pov didn't you.) I rushed downstairs, why was I so nervous to meet my new sister. Oh well, apparently I needed a nickname for her anyway, seeing as she has one for us.

"First she doesn't have one for me or Jazz and second she already has one," Eddy said. Stupid mind reading vampire. _I heard that , and me and Snatch are smarter than you,_ thought Kori, _and you are NOT allowed to tell Eddy his new name._ Did she really think I am that stupid to tell Eddy his new name is Snatch? Oh crap, why is eddy looking at me?

"I'll kill her if she calls me that." _Sorry Kori,_ I thought,_ he is a stupid mind reading vampire and knows his nickname now. _

_ That's ok,_ she thought, _if he tries to kill me you can see what I'll do to you if you pull anything on me._ I shuddered.

Kori's POV.

I smiled as I walked though the door with Warbro. Snatch looked ready to kill me but I was ready. Pixiesissy came up and hugged me.

"Hey Pixiesissy."

"Hey Hyperpixie. When do we go shopping?"

"Patience is a virtue, Pixiesissy."

A few hour later, we were sitting down in different rooms. Esme was in the Kitchen, Carlisle had to go to the hospital, Snatch was in his room but now by his car, Thorny was playing 'Barbie Kori'(even if I told her Bella's perfect for it, since she is human. she didn't like it.) Warbro is reading civil war books that I bought with me. Bearbro was playing video games. Pixiesissy was pouting instead of helping Thorny because I still hadn't gone shopping with then, me and Pixiesissy both became stiff. After we came to, we were bouncing, Thorny had to tell Warbro to calm us down, it only worked on Pixiesissy. She calmed down enough to hold me down for Thorny. I read Pixiesissy's mind and saw the version of the vision she had compared to mine. I had full details and she couldn't tell when it would happen very well, or the main details. Thorny said she was done and I left the room running to Warbro. _Pixiesissy_, I thought to Alice,_ we can go tomorrow after school._ Pixiesissy started to bounce again. I smiled and got to Warbro's room. I knocked and heard 'come in'.

"Hey Warbro, you never gave my keys back."

"Oh sorry hyperpixie." He threw them at me and I caught them easily. I ran out to my car and drove home after yelling goodbye to everyone except Carlisle. Time to go home, stay up, and try to figure out nicknames for Esme and Carlisle.

A/n: I think this is a great place to end it. next chapter, new character named KJ Bloome. Might not be able to update for a while, Mother is telling everyone that she is taking away electronics for a few weeks starting December 21. Sorry to all reviewers and to one KJ Bloome I will add you in don't worry.


	6. KJ Bloome

Reminder: "Oh sorry hyperpixie." He threw them at me and I caught them easily. I ran out to my car and drove home after yelling goodbye to everyone except Carlisle. Time to go home, stay up, and try to figure out nicknames for Esme and Carlisle.

A/N: The point of view last chapter was indeed Emmett. Here's the next chapter. Depending how long it might be two parts. For now the nicknames are mom and dad for Esme and Carlisle.

Chapter 6: KJ Bloome.

As I headed to my Porsche, my cell started to play Blood by My Chemical Romance. Crap, I forgot I was suppose to call Peter yesterday.

"Hello," I said, cautious, afraid Peter would yell.

"Now, Now, dear daughter of mine, don't be afraid," Peter said, I relaxed a little at his calm voice,"Good, Now Tell Me Why You Didn't Call Us Yesterday."

I flinched as he yelled, he liked toying with me, catching me off guard.

"Dad," I pouted,"I'm sorry. When I got home I thought you'd be 'busy' with mom. I didn't want to bother you."

"Can you call me after school today so we can talk?"

"Can't. Going shopping with my sister. You know how I shop.I promise to call you though, maybe tomorrow. By the way Warbro says hi," I said as I pulled up next to the Jeep. Emmett jumped out and started to walk to my car, "Listen, I'm at school, Dad. I have to go."

"Okay. Talk to you later," I hung up and grabbed my bag. I opened my door to Emmett, who looked sad, holding a note out to me. I read his mind, all he thought was '_I'm sorry Kori_' over and over.

"Hey Kori. Alice told me to give this to you," Emmett said, holding out the note, " Sorry but no one is going to be in here today, I am leaving after you take this note."

I looked in his eyes, and understood immediately. I took the note and Emmett was gone. Ibegan to read:

_Kori,_

_We are sorry to leave you at the school without us. Bella the other new girl, bothered Snatch, and it is sunny so we are hunting. Hopefully Eddy doesn't kill me for using your nickname :). When you hurt Mike have Kj Bloome record it. Emmett is going to try to pull a prank on you tomorrow. By the way, I am sorry we can't go shopping today, call your dad. We will go shopping tomorrow, I promise._

_ Love from your pixiesissy._

_P.S. Make sure you sit with Mike and Jessica. Trust me!!!!!_

Trust her, how can I trust her about Mike or Jessica? I look up from the note to see Mike staring at me again. I stormed to the Gym locker room, got changed, and walked into the Gym. We are playing Volleyball, I don't care hiding my vampire strength when angry. We started playing and I hit the ball.

I managed to play the sport without breaking the wall down. To be truthful, I don't remember much more of the day up until now. I went to a table and sat down by Bella. She, and everyone else, looked surprised. All except KJ, who actually invited me over.

"Hey everyone, I am Kori," I said. Then they all introduced themselves, of course I already knew Jessica, Bella, KJ, and Mike. I just seen or heard the other names, never met Angela, Ben, Kate, or Eric. We all talked and as I turned to talk to Kate Wolf about what she was writing, Mike grabbed my hand. I turned, pulled his arms behind him, and pinned him to the ground. I turned to KJ, she already had the recorder going. I bent as low as possible toward Mike without touching him anywhere except where my hands where on his wrists, and my foot on his back.

"Never, and I mean Never, touch me or think about me again," I read his mind. God now he was thinking of Bella, Kate, and KJ," Never think about my friends either. If you want to think of someone think of Jessica, she's perfect for you anyway. Just don't think about the Cullens, Kate, KJ, Angela, or Bella." I let him go, took the tape from KJ and headed to my next class.

A/N: Let me know what you thought. I think I like Kori's attitude, tell me what you think.


	7. Mira

Reminder:

"Never, and I mean Never, touch me or think about me again," I read his mind.

God now he was thinking of Bella, Kate, and KJ," Never think about my friends

either. If you want to think of someone think of Jessica, she's perfect for you

anyway. Just don't think about the Cullens, Kate, KJ, Angela, or Bella." I let

him go, took the tape from KJ and headed to my next class.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or vampire dairies...I do own Kori. KJ is not mine, Mira is not mine, and Kate is not mine.

A/N: Sorry Kate and KJ that you guys are not in here much, I promise next chapter you are.

Chapter 7-Mira

I walked to my locker and pulled out the laptop I sat up in it. Pixiesissy and Bearbro came up to me as I put the tape in. After it ends, I turn and see shock on Bearbro's face.

"How the heck are you that strong and that scary?"

"So gonna try pulling that prank now?"

"HELLZ NO," Bearbro said, as he hid something behind his back. _Maybe pull it on Bella sometime,_ he thought as he walked away. I just shake my head and grab my bag, heading to my car with Pixiesissy for shopping. As we got to my car, we both froze.

_A girl sits down, takes Snatch's hand and smirks over at Kate.-_Pixiesissy.

_Mira, a girl from Cali, takes Snatch's hand and smirks over at Kate. This girl, Mira, and Kate get into a fight over Snatch. A few days later Snatch realizes something._

I come out of the trance I was in, and Warbro was looking at me and Pixiesissy strange.

"Pixiesissy, go with Warbro and go home. We will shop some other time," I say already in the driver side. I really am starting to get angry at the fact that I can't shop since I moved here. I start driving away, get to my home, drop off my stuff and run to a clearing. Just as I got there a girl came out of the forest on the other side, she crouched down as she grabbed at her ring. I got in the same position as her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kori. You have a nice power right now Mira, but you will have a better one soon."

"What do you mean and how do you know my name?"

"Come to my house and I'll explain," I beckoned her to follow me, and she did.

The next few hours, we sat at my house and talked. She heard of a veggie coven here in forks named the Cullens, and wanted to meet them.

"Are you a veggie too?"

"Yes Kori I am. Are you," she asked,"I can't tell if you are because you don't have red or gold eyes, You have lavender eyes."

"Yes I am. The reason I have lavender eyes, is because that is part of one of my powers."

I start telling her about my power to absorb powers and store them so I can use them later on. I told her the ones that I use the most is reading minds and controlling emotions. I can also tell who everyone else's powers are.

"What are mine then?"

"Yours right now is the power of clairsentience, the ability to perceive the history of an object by toughing it. You will get something like my power of absorbtion, but you will only be able to absorb one power at a time and not store it for later use."

I watched as her eyes light up and ask her if she likes to shop.

"I like shopping, just don't 'drop-dead' love it," She said as I pulled her off the couch and got my coat on, grabbed my keys, and pulled her to my car.

"Where are we going, Kori?"

"To pick up Alice so we can finally go shopping. I am tired of waiting to go. I will kill myself if we don't," I say as I drove into the Cullen's driveway. I pulled Mira out of the car and brought her in the house.

"Hello, who is this," Carlisle asked as he and Esme came from upstairs.

"This is Mira Friday. I was looking for Pixiesissy." Everyone but Pixiesissy and Warbro came to the living room.

"She is in the forest with Jasper," Thorny said. _Probably calming her down because of her,_ She thought as she glared at me,_ She really wants to go shopping but some people can't accept that._

I looked at Mira and noticed that her and Snatch was looking at each other, fondly, I might add.

"Thanks Thorny," I said in a snarl, finding my way out the back door. I come up to a clearing, becoming a sheild so no one detects me, I see Pixiesissy and Warbro.

Alice's pov

How come she doesn't like shopping as much as I do?

"She does," Jazzy said, "I felt how disappointed she was when she said for me to talk you home."

I looked at him surprised that he knew what I was thinking.

"You said it outloud, Al. Plus I felt how much you are depressed. Kori probably has a good reason for it this time, and if you remember it was you and Em who broke it of last time with that note."

"Are you seriously taking her side," I asked as I saw how taken back he was.

"No, I am just given facts. I will not take sides in this matter, you are my wife and she is my sister, I won't choose."

"And no one is asking you to. I am just glad you are here Jazz." I said, as I hugged him. Just then, I saw something move in the forest behind Jasper. I stood up ready to attack whoever it was.

Kori's pov

I moved, how could I move. Great Pixiesissy saw me move! I ran to a different clearing and hoped that she only saw a flesh of my clothes or skin, nothing more. I sit by a rock and dry sob. How the heck could I do that to Pixiesissy. I was so busy, I didn't realize that someone followed me here until I felt an immense pain in my stomach.

A/N: Merry Christmas to all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. wolves

Reminder: I was so busy, I didn't realize that someone followed me here until I felt an immense pain in my stomach.

A/N: first chapter mentioned her as a wolf...that is not totally true...this chapter will explain more...I made a mistake Mira's last name is Cutters not Friday.

chapter 8: wolves

Kori's pov

I looked around me trying to figure out where the pain was coming from, and I saw it. Or_ them_. Wolves. There were three of them but I was in pain because I was near only one wolf before, now that I am near three, this is bad. One has short, but thick brown fur. Another one has dark silver hair. The leader of them has all black fur. I was shaking with wide eyes, staring at them trying not to scream. From one wolf I got imprinting, what, I wondered, will I get from three? I decided to read their minds to get my mind of the pain.

'Sam, what is happening to her, why is she in pain?'

'I don't know Paul, but I tend to find out. Jared, change back and pick her up carefully'-Sam said in a alpha voice. the wolf with brown fur ran into the forest and came back a few second later, dressed in a pair of jeans.

"Hey, I am Jared," He said as he picked me up,"Can you tell me your name at all, or are you in too much pain?"

"Name is Kori, nice to meet you Jared," I said with a shaky voice. He looked worried, and I took that time to read Sam's mind again,"Sam wants you to take me to someone named Emily, her house."

He started running with me and a few seconds later, put me on a couch as new pain arose. It felt like I was on fire,"Jared whats going on?"

"We don't know," He said, as he took my hand in his.

Jasper's POV

Alice and I came back to the house to find a girl sitting with Edward.

"Eddy, who is this?"

"This is Mira, Mira this is my sister Alice and Kori's brother Jasper."

"Did Kori find you guys," Mira asked as we sat down. I looked to Alice, who looked ready to break down again.

"Alice, she went to apologize to you. She brought Mira here to force her to go shopping with you and her," Eddy said. Alice looked at me worried.

"She didn't find us. Alice said she saw something behind me in a tree but I could feel anything or hear anything from the direction she pointed," I was getting worried about my sister, "Alice can you try to see her?"

She shook her head no and ran up the stairs. I ran up after asking Ed to find Kori.

Jared's POV

If I didn't know any better I'd say Kori was going to transform into a wolf. But I knew better, girls are not wolves, and she looked like a vampire. She kept shaking, getting worse. Emily came in just then to say that vampires were at the border line and Sam wanted me to go too.

"I can't just leave her, Em. I think I imprinted on her Em," I was tearing up watching Kori shake, and Emily knew it.

"Go, I'll take care of her. Find out if she is why the vampires are there," she said. I stood up and Em took my spot.

"Just be careful, Emily. You're like a sister to me, if you get hurt anymore, I wouldn't live with myself. Plus I know Sam would kill me and possibly himself, if you got hurt when he was careless," I smiled a fake smile, but Em smiled back. I looked at her scars trying not to tear up. I turned and ran to the border line in my wolf form. When I got there Sam was in human form, talking to the head of their coven. As I joined the rest of the pack, my mind was still on Kori, laying in the bed, shaking. One of the vampires got into a crouching position, looking at me.

"Edward calm down."

Sam looked from Edward to see him looking at me,"Excuse me, Edward, may I ask why you are ready to attack Jared, as he is part of my pack."

"Well he should not be thinking of Jasper's sister," Edward said, as another vampires eyebrows went up, and he crouched too.

"Edward and Jasper, calm down," the leader of the coven commanded. They stood up but still glared at me.

Sam turned to me," Go to Emily's NOW," he commanded me. I turn and run off, but not before hearing, "And stay in wolf form you will need it."

Sam never uses that rushed of a voice unless he sensed something wrong. I get to Emily's and hear a scream from Kori, then Emily. I break down the door, I'll fix it later, and get upstairs to the room. I rush, and get infront of Emily. I looked at her and motion to the door. She understands and heads downstairs as Kori growls at me. I turn to her and is surprised to see a teal wolf with a purple streak down the face.

_Jared, How do I change back,_ she thought_, I am so scared. I was thinking of attacking that girl that was in here._

Kori started to cry. I walked up to her and put my head on hers with my paw on her shoulder. _Don't worry, you just scared Emily, that's all. You have to do me a favor though and calm down. I'll show you how to change back after you've calmed._ She nodded and calmed down. I showed her how to change back and left the room. I walked into a different room and transformed. I walked downstairs and told Emily that we will need clothes for Kori. She gave me some and I went upstairs. I knocked on the door, Kori opened it a little and grabbed the clothes from me, then opened it the rest of the way, fully dressed.

Kori sat on the bed and started to cry again. I sat down next to her and pulled her closer, while she hung on to me, like she was going to fall if she didn't.

"Kori it's ok. Emily is fine. Really she is, she was scared at first, but she was that way with everyone that changed," I said as I patted her head, she didn't answer. I looked down at her and realized she fell asleep. I lay her on the bed comfortably, then close the door behind me, and head to the kitchen. When I get down there, I see the whole wolf pack is back here with Jasper.

"Sorry about earlier Jared, I am just overprotective of my sister," Jasper said, as though he weren't in a house full of wolves.

A/N: okay this is going to be the end...read and review...next chapter is called Epic battles....find out with who.


	9. Kaylena

Reminder: When I get down there, I see the whole wolf pack is back here with Jasper.

"Sorry about earlier Jared, I am just overprotective of my sister," Jasper said, as though he weren't in a house full of wolves.

A/N: This is the history of one of the characters. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Dairies, and if I said I did, stephenie meyer and who ever did Vampire Dairies, will surely come kill me.

Chapter 9: Kaylena

KJ's POV

I woke up to my alarm going off. As I turned to turn it off and look at the time, the alarm set on fire. I sat up in shock and looked at it again. It wasn't on fire, but it was burnt. I got up not knowing what time it was, as the time was now unreadable. I got clothes, walked to the bathroom, took a shower, got dressed, went downstairs, and saw if I didn't leave now, I would be late for school. I got into my 2006 Chevrolet Aveo, and drove to school, putting off the 'alarm clock' accident.

I got through the first to period of school fine with no more 'accidents' and walked into English. I sat down next to Kate and started talking to her. Our teacher walked in and asked for the assignments from the night before. I took my paper out from my bag and it became wrinkled as though it was in a fire but didn't get caught on fire. Like the smoke touched it, in a building caught on fire. I turned it in as soon as possible afraid it would catch fire just like the alarm clock, and I would have to do it again. I made it though the next three periods, then walked into Government with Kori. We were having a study hall as class today so I put my head down on the desk. Kori, who had nothing to do because she had two study halls before this, looked at me worried.

"You okay KJ," She asked as I nodded.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired and hungry," I said. Not lying at all. Hungry because I rushed out of the house this morning without breakfast, tired because I guess of thinking about the odd stuff happening today. Kori said 'kay' then turned around.

"KJ, wake up. It's time for Lunch," Kori said as she shook me. I got up, and grabbed my stuff.

"You sure you ok, KJ," Kori said as Jasper Hale came up to us.

"Yeah...I-I'm fine...I'll see you guys l-l-later," I said as I walked away. I walked thinking about the dream I just had as I walked into the cafe.

_ I walked out of my house and was immediately found by two guys and a female. I immediately knew that the two guys were vampires from Mystic Falls. I guessed that the female was Bonnie because Gram said she was on her way. She looked at me, and flames rose from the ground around us._

I was still thinking of the as someone toughed my hand and got taken out of my thoughts as Mike laid on the floor covered in burn scars. I ran from the cafe and to my car and drove home as soon as possible. I walked into my house as I heard my mom talking to someone in the kitchen.

"Kaylena, can you come in here please," Mom said as I started to go upstairs. I walked into the Kitchen and saw my Gram,"Please, Kaylena, Have a seat." I shuddered, something had to be wrong. Mom never used my name unless something was up. She and the rest of my family called me KJ. I sat down across the table from Grams.

"Can you explain this," Mom said, pointing to the alarm clock. I shook my head no, and mom turned to Gram,"You should tell her, Ma. You know more about it than me."

I turned to Gram,"Kaylena -I shuddered- You might have noticed that there was flames at random moments whenever you touched something or looked at something.-I nodded- Well that is because you are a witch. I have a friend named Tituba Bennett, who has a daughter that agreed to come here to meet with you. Her name is Bonnie, she is on her way with two people from the town," she said, as I noticed when people was said it was said as if something else was suppose to be there instead of that word.

"I am going to go in my room and take this all in," I said leaving to go in my room. As I got in, I sat down at my computer and started to look up the one person whose name I knew would be coming. I typed in Bonnie Bennett, and I clicked on the first thing that came up, a website by the name of MysticFallsArchive. The last paragraph was about how she is coming to Forks to meet a friend of her Gram's with two boys by the name of Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damen. I then clicked on Stefan and saw the he was, with his brother, the second Salvatore brothers. I guessed it was a lie and that they would be vampires, if there was such a thing. Heck I would think the same about the Cullens, and Mira. I still was unsure about Kori. I would've said vampire if I didn't see her eat today doing study hall.

I walked downstairs as my mom called for me. I told her that I was going to go for a walk to clear my head better. As I walked out of my house I saw who I guessed to be Damen, Stefan, and Bonnie. As I looked at them, flames arose from the ground. I realized that my dream came true, but I was the one who made the flames.

A/N: who likes the history of KJ? Next chapter is the history of Kori don't miss it....Kori's history leads into Mira's.


	10. an authors

Sorry this is not a chapter, this is a note from the author.

If you want to see the pictures of the cars I have mentioned the links are on my profile.

I love my reviewers, just don't forget I have more stories. If I get three reviews for ways to annoy book characters, I will write more to it.

Again thanks for all the reviews and if you have any ideas on any of my stories please share them and I'll give you a shout out.

Shout outs

1) through an A/N at the top or bottom of chapters.

OR

2) a character in one of my stories.

Also keep up on the good work you guys do writing your stories.


	11. Korianna

Reminder: I walked downstairs as my mom called for me. I told her that I was going to go for a walk to clear my head better. As I walked out of my house I saw who I guessed to be Damen, Stefan, and Bonnie. As I looked at them, flames arose from the ground. I realized that my dream came true, but I was the one who made the flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Dairies, Twilight, KJ, or Mira...I own what happens in this story and Kori and her history.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I did want to make this part as good as possible, same as all the other chapters. I just kept getting a lot of information into my head about Kori's history. I realized I have said a few chapters back that there was a chapter called Epic Battles, sorry but that is not the case anymore. There will be battles, small or big, this chapter has the beginning of one as the next one ends it. Sorry to all that were looking forward to it. Time for some big surprises. Please Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Korianna

Jared and Warbro were in the baseball field with me. I was becoming bored with watching them play fight. I decided that they were busy, so I blacked out thinking of my past. I go from as far as I can remember up to now.

_"Mom," I said, as I pulled on my coat, "I am going out." I went to the side of the couch and kissed her forehead._

_ "You best come back Korianna Marie Joy," she said in a faint voice._

_ "Yes Ma'am," I said, my southern accent showing through in a worried voice. I shouldn't leave with my mom so sick, she might die soon and my twin brother and sister are asleep upstairs. You see if anything happens to me today that makes me not able to come back, and mom dies, my siblings get taken away. Dad left after they were born five years ago, mom became sick one year ago, and I've been taking care of them since. I went outside and walked in the woods by our house for a few hours. I decided that it was time for me to go home, but as I turned to go back, I was being stared at by a bull. I stood my ground, but it decided to charge at me anyway. It threw me into a tree, breaking my back. I felt something warm run down my neck. As I reach up, and find out it is blood, the bull decided that it should break both of my ribs. And it did exactly that. I felt them break,I coughed up blood, and I knew that the bull made me bleed internally as well as externally. I was going to to die soon, I actually was welcoming it, only thinking about the twins. I watched as the bull was going to step on me again, I waited for it, but it never came. Instead, I saw the most beautiful woman attack the bull, snapping it's neck, and biting it. Suddenly I felt immense pain, pain as if my insides were on fire. The last thing I remember hearing was a man's voice saying "I'm sorry, but I am not Carlisle."_

_ Three days later, I heard sounds, muffled at first, then get louder. Suddenly I could make out words._

_ "Eleazer, can you make out if she has any powers?"-the same man that said the last words I heard before blacking out._

_ "Yes, she can absorb and store powers for her own use later on, Peter. She's already absorbed three powers. Better be careful, the Voltouri are going to want her. She's going to be more powerful than the Voltouri combined."-A man's voice, I guessed that it was Eleazer._

_ "What powers did she get already?"- a female's voice. I guessed the one that bit the bull's neck._

_ "She has mine, Peter's, and one of controlling emotions, which she absorbed from the house itself."-Eleazer._

_ "Any others?"-Peter._

_ "She also has superpower enhancement. After she takes a power, the person is powerless, if she uses this. If someone wants to, let's say, read someone else's mind but can't, she can take the mind reading, change it, morph it, and a few hours later give it back. After that, they will be able to read the other person, no matter what."-Eleazer._

_ Those words were the last I heard as a new pain, a stronger pain arose. I didn't care if those words were about me, I just knew that I wanted to be dead. This pain was way worse than the bull attack._

_ As the hours passed, I was able to move my fingers and toes just a bit. I opened my eyes and looked around. In the next second, I was on the far side of the room, kind of on the ceiling and walls, in a corner._

_ "Dear child, you don't have to be afraid. My name is Peter and this is Eleazer," said the owner of the voice I heard earlier,"We are vampires."_

_ I got off the wall and slowly came over to sit on the couch._

_ "Does that mean I have to eat humans," I asked, looking disgusted._

_ Eleazer spoke up this time,"If you don't want to, it is fine. You'll be able to hunt animals. If you want you can live with my family in Denali, Alaska."_

_ A woman, the one that attacked the bull, walked in._

_ "This is Charlotte," Peter said, "Sorry my dear, I forgot to ask you. What is your name?"_

_ "My name is Kori."_

_ "How old are you, dear?"_

_ "Seventeen. Would I be able to hunt now?"_

_ "Sure, I'll go with you," Charlotte said, linking arms with me._

"Kori?"

I came out of my thoughts as Warbro called me.

"Kori, you okay?"

"I am, Jasper. I was just thinking. Where is Jared," I asked, suddenly feeling scared. I think I scared Warbro when I used his real name. We turned as Sam called with a urgent howl.

"Go get the Cullens. I'll be with the wolves," I said as Jasper already started running. I ran into the forest trees, got undressed, and transformed. I was happy no one could see into my mind, not even the other wolves. I ran as I saw flashes of my life.

_ Kathy, my mom dead on the couch. The twins being taken to an orphanage. All the same day I woke up as a vampire._

_ Five years later, the owner of said orphanage changing the twins into vampires._

_ Me leaving to absorb new powers._

_ In 1923, met Sarah and Kat. Told me their pasts, and found out Kat is my mom Kathy. Stayed with them for ten years._

_ In 1933, Sarah exposed us as vampires causing the Voltouri to come._

_ I saw them as they came toward us. Three vampires stepped forward, a man and two ten year old looking vampires. The man was a mind reader, the ten year old girl has the ability to inflict a mental illusion of burning pain, the ten year old boy has the ability to cut off a person's senses completely. I fell as all the powers and thoughts of the Voltouri came into me. I stood back up and looked at half of the guard. Instantly, there was a shield around them. The man, who introduced himself as Aro, said that he wouldn't kill anyone if I went with them to Volterra. So I did. Mom went with, and she took a box. She said that it was for my older brother, Jasper, who told her and dad to change our last name from Whitlock to Joy, just in case he made an enemy that wanted revenge after the war was over. Found out he left when I was five, just like I did with the twins._

_ 2006, I left Volterra. Sure I could've stayed with mom, but I felt like leaving. I found out Aro was my father when I was human. Got to know Jane and Alec, who found out I was their sister, which I already knew about being their sister. I was actually the only one Alec talked to, he did talk to Jane through a twin connection._

_ Arrived in Texas, spent a year there. Got tired of hearing Peter and Charlotte go at it._

_ 2007, left travelling again. That March went to a small town in Washington called Mystic Falls. Fell in love with a vampire named Damon. Met his brother Stefan, who didn't stop thinking of his girlfriend. Went to Asia to study aboard in December. Came back the end of August 2008, only to find Damon and a girl named Elena hanging all over him._

_ September 2008, left Mystic Falls, and went to another part of Washington, a small town called Forks._

I got to the other wolves and saw someone I wasn't expecting to see. Stefan. I looked around and saw Bonnie and KJ standing next to him. Bonnie and Stefan shaking their heads, while KJ looked horrified.

_He hunted a human on their property I am guessing._-Stefan.

_ He deserves this._-Bonnie.

_ NO NO NO NO!!!-_KJ

KJ's thoughts struck me the most. I looked in the middle between the wolves and the Cullens. I growled, even though he may be beaten up, I still recognize him. I run into the forest and change back, get dressed, and go back to the clearing.

I put a shield around me and Damon, keeping everyone out and blocking any sound.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW UP HERE! NO ONE SAID YOU CAN COME HERE," I yelled as a fire blocked him on one side.

"Kori, let me explain."

"NO I KNOW WHAT EVENTS LED YOU HERE, AND I DON'T CARE," I was shaking so bad I could've changed,"YOU CAME HERE AFTER KILLING ELENA. YOU WERE GOING TO TRY TO GET ME TO COME BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS. LET ME FILL YOU IN, I MET SOMEONE ELSE AND I AM MORE IN LOVE THAN I WAS WHEN I WAS WITH YOU. I DON'T CARE IF STEFAN CAME BACK FOR MIRA OR NOT, MIRA DOESN'T SEEM TO REMEMBER ANYTHING BEFORE SHE CAME HERE ANYWAY," Okay so after this, I changed and the shield went down.

A/N: Leave reviews and message...I might have my sister, who owns Mira, do her history. So you can see the different styles.


	12. author note

Sorry this is not another chapter, but DON'T CLOSE OUT YET! I have the next part to the story, but I have a few things to ask before I post it.

I have big plans for this and I hope no one kills me. Something will happen with Kori and I need to know what you think of her either dying (temporarily), her copy cat power controls her, losing her memories, or/and becoming a newborn again. I am thinking the newborn idea and her power controlling her.

If anyone wants to be added in, it is not too late, we will have new characters coming up, in the next few chapters.

Don't forget to read and review.

Thank you,

Angelina.


	13. an author note and sneak peak

Your lovely author here I have ideas here they are…this is just a author's note. Sorry my sister gave me her chapter but I can't type it as I am at my dad's til tomorrow and I don't have the story with me. I will update soon and have more time since I don't have exams and school anymore…I will be busy on the 27 and 28 this month.

These are what I am thinking to do next (the chapters and summaries of them)…

Vacation-everyone goes to Kori's vacation house and finds things out.

Evil Kori-Kori turns evil because of her powers and loses her memories.

Left behind-from Bella's birthday to breaking dawn (might be many chapters…parts) Kori leaves to find her memories.

The battle-everyone knows what happens in this with the voltouri because of Nessie…but what if Kori is human?

The end-everything changes in this one…everyone changes. The end of A La Belle Etoile.

I might or might not be doing a sequel depending on reviews.

The chapter list may change.

I realized something…in chapter three I mentioned that kori and jazz were in some classes and stuff together…I forgot to mention that jazz is allowed to leave early but decides to wait for Edward to drive him so he sometimes pops into Kori's cult med…which is why he says that kori wasn't in the class in ch 4

Because I keep you waiting here is a sneak peak at two chapters from now.

She weakened herself by fighting Damon and is still passed out. She has been out for a week and I am very worried. All of a sudden , we all got memories that were not ours in our heads. It started with a five year old girl giving a stuffed animal to her older brother. Me. Then it flipped to when the girl was eight, she answered the door to Tomas, who was beside me the night Maria changed me. Tomas told her and my mother I didn't make it and left.

The memories went through the girl's human memories and the abuse her, and my, mom did to her. Edward looked at me as he read my mind. He reached out as I thought, _it was because of me, I should have been there._ He shook his head as more memories flooded our minds. Next was the bull attack, we then realized it was Kori's memories. Kori is Korianna Marie Whitlock, my blood sister.

The memories switched and showed us her human memories getting erased and her erasing someone else's memories. They showed us stuff we didn't know she knew.

**Sorry but not sure how this will get worked in just yet, it's just an idea. By the way, what do you think of the name Kristianna for a baby girl? Let me know and I'll dedicate chapters to those who review…or characters.**


	14. Mira Faith Cutters

A/n: thank you all for the patience.

Disclaimer: Mira Faith Cutters and twilight do not belong to me. I am not that talented to make up that vampire sparkle, although I do love sparkly things. I do however own a nice laptop to do this on and an iPod touch. I will make Jasper mine by having werewolves surround me so Alice can't see me vampnap him.

Reminder:

"NO I KNOW WHAT EVENTS LED YOU HERE, AND I DON'T CARE," I was shaking so bad I could've changed,"YOU CAME HERE AFTER KILLING ELENA. YOU WERE GOING TO TRY TO GET ME TO COME BACK TO MYSTIC FALLS. LET ME FILL YOU IN, I MET SOMEONE ELSE AND I AM MORE IN LOVE THAN I WAS WHEN I WAS WITH YOU. I DON'T CARE IF STEFAN CAME BACK FOR MIRA OR NOT, MIRA DOESN'T SEEM TO REMEMBER ANYTHING BEFORE SHE CAME HERE ANYWAY," Okay so after this, I changed and the shield went down.

Here's the chapter you all been waiting for.

Chapter 11: Mira Faith Cutters

All I remember is walking into a clearing and meeting this really sweet girl, Kori. Kori may act mean on the outside but she is really sweet.

She asked me about my past and I told her that I couldn't remember.

"That's ok, Snatch could probably help you remember," Kori said as we ran to someone's house.

"Who's Snatch?"

"Oh, his real name is Edward."

"Really? Is his last name Cullen?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I just remember looking for someone named Cullen."

We got to a house and she walked right in, but I hesitated.

"Come on in."

"Is this place yours," I asked, looking at her vast property, she laughed at that, "It's amazing."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Mira…Mira," someone called.

"Mira," Edward said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I speak slowly.

"No you're not. Your behavior is weird. I may not be able to read your mind but I can read your expressions, and you are not ok." He looked at me concerned.

"Well you said you were trying to help me remember my past but I can only remember from when I met Kori on. I remember searching for your family, but everything else is gone."

"I wish I could help Hun. I really do."

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy with the way I'm living now. I'm very happy with you! I believe that I do love you." I say shyly and look away.

He grabs my chin, looking deep into my eyes and says "Mira, I'm absolutely, head-over-heels, in love with you. And don't you ever forget it." We kiss deeply and urgently.

We were about to make our way upstairs when Alice runs in.

"Edward!" she speaks loudly.

"Shit," we both say at the same time.

Two weeks of dating and we are never alone.

"What?" Edward calls to Alice while still leaning over me and kissing me.

"Edward," Alice runs into the living room. "Kori's attacking a vampire in her wolf form. She seems to know who they are and why they are here. But she's going to kill all of us if we don't stop her."

"So I say let her go. She'll be fine."

"No she won't she has gone mental. I'm really scared brother." Alice spoke softly.

"Damn" Edward thought "she only calls me Brother at very special times."

"Honey," I said softly. "You should really go help she seems scared."

"Ok," he said reluctantly, "I guess I will."

We kissed again and he waved goodbye. As soon as they left, I had a vision (due to Alice being around me).

"Mira, where are you?" a woman asked. The woman in my vision looked strikingly like me.

"Mommy? Mommy!" the little girl screamed, something or someone was scaring her.

"Mira, are you ok?"

"Mommy help me they got brother and sissy."

"Who?" the woman started running up to the little girl when a man appeared out of nowhere and started draining the little girl of life.

"Aaron, why are you doing this?" The woman cried falling to her knees as she watched the little girl in the man's grasp.

"You'll never save them all," he answered looking up.

'Omg Dad?' I thought as I watched the vision play in my head.

Mira's father ran off with the little girl in his arms. They ended up in a forest and he left her there to die when a man ('Carlisle' I thought) picked her up and brought her home.

He sucked the pain out of the little girl's body and let her meet his family after he gave her more blood.

"Now I realize where I met them before. I was so little," I thought. "Why didn't Edward say anything?"

Soon after she met Carlisle's family a man came and stole her away. He erased their memory. "Oh so that's why." He raised her for two years then left her with a man who fell madly in love with her. But because he was so madly in love with her he changed her!

The vision stopped and I got very dizzy.

After a few seconds the dizziness passed and I got very curious about the room I stayed in.

As I walked up the stairs I listened for any sign of someone coming into the house.

I walked into the room that was mine when I stayed there. It turns out that I had shared a room with Jasper. I remembered from the vision a stuffed animal like a lion in his room.

I went over and picked up the stuffed animal I saw in my vision and had another flashback of a little girl swinging on a tire swing next to what looked like her older brother. Suddenly the girl started to fall and then it switched to where the little girl was on a bed handing over the stuffed animal.

Jasper's POV

After I was done hunting and trying to keep up with the scene I just witnessed, I went home to change. Kori had passed out, I would've taken her home but Jared already left with her. The others went to the clearing we play baseball in and talked. I went into my bedroom and saw Mira falling with a stuffed lion in her arms. Korianna's stuffed lion she gave me the night I was dragged out of our house and her life forever.

I grabbed Mira right before she hit the ground. I put her on my bed just as Edward came in. He told me that she had two visions and described them to me. After he was done describing them, I sat on my bed with my hands holding my head.

All I thought as Edward carried Mira out to his room was:

Mira had a vision about Korianna.

A/n: sorry it took so long. Thanks for the patience and I am now working on the next chapter. Kate won't be in here as much and KJ and Mira won't be here for long. You'll see why if you review.


	15. memories and vacation

A/n: two in one day…this is your present because I took so long with the last chapter.

Jasper's POV.

She weakened herself by fighting Damon and is still passed out. She has been out for a week and I am very worried. All of a sudden, we all got memories that were not ours in our heads. It started with a five year old girl giving a stuffed animal to her older brother. Me. Then it flipped to when the girl was eight, she answered the door to Tomas, who was beside me the night Maria changed me. Tomas told her and my mother I didn't make it and left.

The memories went through the girl's human memories and the abuse her, and my, mom did to her. Edward looked at me as he read my mind. He reached out as I thought, _it was because of me, and I should have been there._ He shook his head as more memories flooded our minds. Next was the bull attack, we then realized it was Kori's memories. Kori is Korianna Marie Whitlock, my blood sister.

The memories switched and showed us her human memories getting erased and her erasing someone else's memories. They showed us stuff we didn't know she knew. She showed us how she read the mind of the person's mind she erased and I heard Edward gasp as it showed the girl's parents. I looked at him confused and he mouthed _my parents_. I sent him waves of understanding as I paid attention to Kori's memories.

They now showed that she took the same girl from before out of the mental institute. Her co-worker was destroyed and told her to protect the girl as another vampire lit him on fire. Kori got the girl to the forest and the girl asked for her human memories to be erased. She erased her memories at the same time of biting her, we could tell it was her first time having human blood, but she was able to control herself. Next we saw flashed of the girl's memories through Kori and saw Edward's parents again. We saw them put her in the mental institute under the name of Mary Alice Brandon, even though her name was Mary Alice Masen. We heard Alice gasp this time and I put a hand on her shoulder.

Alice looked at Edward and a second later he nodded.

The memories became stronger as it switched to Kori reading someone else's memories. Rosalie growled at the man who was being read. Through Kori we saw that the man raped his fiancé and left her for dead the night before. We watched as Kori bit Royce King and turned him. Rose let out another growl and I sent calm waves to her. We watched as she tortured him and put him in a shield while he asked who she was. Suddenly where she was standing was a small high class girl and he whispered her name as Vera. Rosalie was sitting on the couch shocked. Kori then killed Royce slowly and painfully.

It switched to a house with a strong looking man and tall beautiful woman dressed up going out and leaving their son with the babysitter. The son was only eight years old and walked up to her asking if she wanted to play truth or dare. She smiled and said not right now.

"Aww come on Stephanie please," the eight year old boy had a puppy dog face on. We all laughed at eight year old Emmett.

"Why don't you read a book," she said knowing he did the opposite of everything no matter what.

"No way, I'll play my games."

"Ok. Go ahead and play them."

"I got a question first. Why do you stay in disguise? Mom and dad are not home anymore."

"I forgot Em, thanks for reminding me." Stephanie changed into Kori. She had a lot more scars than she did when dealing with Royce. Grown Emmett smiled childishly, some things never change.

The memory switched to Kori in a white coat starting at a hospital in England as an intern. She was working with a woman who was there with the Spanish flu. Kori looked at the chart and saw that she was a widow with one son. Kori looked repulsed at the woman and said that she met her daughter. The woman was scared, petrified. Kori turned as the door opened to her supervisor. Elizabeth knew what he was and whispered that she wanted him to save her son. Kori read her mind and saw that she regretted putting her daughter in the mental institute. Kori's supervisor walked out and Kori followed.

"Dr. Cullen, are you going to change the woman's son?"

"Yes, not because I want to but because it was his mother's last wish. Emma, you need to leave from England before tomorrow. I have a feeling we will meet in a few years."

Next, it showed Kori in the same coat as before but a different hospital, taking a woman's ultrasound. Kori's expression turned grave and the woman asked what was wrong. She told the woman her baby didn't make it. It showed the same scene three days later, but this time the woman was barely breathing after her jump of the cliff. We realized it was Esme. Carlisle walked in and told Kori to leave again and she did as he bit Esme.

The memories stopped and we realized that Kori knew all of us as humans, Even if it was only five years for me. Slowly everyone went to doing different things. Alice and Edward went to hunt, Rosalie and Esme went shopping, Emmett played video games, Carlisle went to his study (the only part of the house that was sound proof), and I grabbed the book that I kind of stole from Kori and went to her room to read it when waiting for her to wake up.

Kori's POV

The memories stopped because I woke up. I can't believe my unconscious mind showed me my human years. I really needed to talk to Alice now about stuff. Just then, and idea came into my mind and I let Alice see it so she knew what was going on.

I sat up in the bed and saw Jasper putting my book down.

"So that is where that book went."

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin.

"No you're not. Besides I bought it over here to give it to you. How you like it?"

"I love it, whoever wrote this must be long gone now."

"Well, suppose to be long gone now. She'll be around our age anyway." I laughed at his confused face, "I wrote it Jasper. That is one of the original copies. People gave me a lot of trouble because it wasn't what school books said. I on the other hand wouldn't know since this is my first time in school at all."

"Your first time? What did you do throughout all your vampire life?"

"Let's see. You guys saw most of what I did around the time that everyone in the house was human, except Carlisle. You didn't see the amount of wars and stuff in between. I joined the Voltouri and Maria's war. By the way, me and you have to go to the Voltouri sometime soon."

"Why do we have to go there?"

"Well our blood family is there for one. Maybe they won't attack this family at all if we go. Maybe Alice and Edward should go too, since Alice is married to you and Edward is her brother, they are related to our blood family too."

"Mom and Dad are alive?"

"Yep, oh and they did have twins when I was twelve, so the twins are there too. Dad is Aro, Mom is Sulpicia, and the twins should be obvious."

"Jane and Alec?"

"Yep," I said popping the 'p'.

At that moment, Alice came in and jumped on me. She was sending waves of excitement to me, even though that is how she always is.

"I love that idea. Is there a mall?"

"Yep, and we will shop first thing when we get there."

"YES," Alice shouted and Esme walked in. I just shook my head. I sent Alice, Edward, and Carlisle the directions to get to the vacation home.

I got up and ran to the clearing where Stephan, Mira, Damon, KJ, and Bonnie were. I was thinking to myself that I couldn't believe I was inviting Damon to one of my homes.

"Hey guys," I said walking up to Stephan and Mira.

"Hi Kori, what's up?"

I looked at Damon and said, "I was wondering if all of you wanted to go to one of my vacation homes?"

"You sure you want me to go, Kori," Damon asked as her looked at her.

"Yes I am," I said with my shoulders squared.

"You're lying."

"Yep, but you can still come. I promise not to kill you that bad. If that happens I give the two witches here permission to sent me on fire."

"Fine I am in."

I sent the directions to Stephan's mind and saw him nod.

"See ya there," I said smiling sickly.

The next day, I pulled into the driveway of the vacation house. Jared and Seth were in my car with me and Bonnie.

"Ms. Kori, nice to see you again. It has been too long. Both Strawberry and Chocolate miss you. I see you have guests with you. My name is Abby. I am the caretaker of this house with my two sisters, Jahleel and Kari," Abby said when running to me at human pace. She and her sisters looked like humans, but with how fast Abby was talking you knew she was a vampire. Abby had red and orange eyes, Jahleel had icy blue eyes, and Kari had the greenest eyes ever. Their eyes tell you what their powers were. Abby controlled fire, Jahleel was water, and Kari was grass.

"Hello Abby, it's nice to see you too. Strawberry and Chocolate still getting blood in their hay? My guests are Jared, Seth, and Bonnie," I pointed to each of them and grabbed Jared's hand. Abby noticed my hand in his and she let out a squeal. She could give Alice a run for her money.

"Finally you found someone. I am sooooo Happy. Congratulations to both of you."

Yep, defiantly giving Alice a run for all the money she wanted to go shopping with.

"You never answered my question about Strawberry and Chocolate, Abby," I said as she looked at the other guests arriving. Chocolate was my full grown horse from my human years, Strawberry was Jasper's. I figured out how to turn them to vampire horses, and I am now happy that I did that.

"Oh sorry, Ms. Kori. They do still get blood in their hay. Now who are all these people coming in?"

I pointed as I started, "That is Damon, KJ, Stephan, and Mira in Stephan's car. Carlisle, Esme, and Rose in Carlisle's car. Jasper and Alice in Alice's car. Emmett and Edward in Edward's car. Guys this is Abby, I turned her and her sisters when they were in an accident with their parents. Speaking of sisters, where are they?"

"Oh, Strawberry and Chocolate were getting restless, so they are out riding them."

"Understandable," I turned to everyone else, "You guys can give yourselves a tour or I can show you around," I waited and they voted for me to show them around, "Let's go."

The front of the house was like a cross between a mansion and the white house. The front pouch was an old country style wrap around, just like in Texas. We went in and I decided to lose Emmett and Damon first, so I walked up the stairs that were in the middle of the front hall. Everyone followed me, and I went through one door and it lead to a bar. Everyone looked at me, not knowing that there are two kinds of vampires, the Cullen's were one when the Salvatore's were the other. Damon sat down right away and asked for a drink. Jasper looked at me confused as why I got so happy that I lost him. I went to the room next to the bar and opened the door. Emmett rushed from behind me to go to play games.

"Emmett, one thing you must know is that everything has venom in it, so have fun. Nothing will break at all. Just don't light stuff on fire, already had Abby do that."

"Hey," Abby said as Emmett's eyes went wide. Everyone laughed, as I lead them around the house, losing them all over.

"This is the second last room in the house. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Stephan, you guys might like this room." I opened the door and it showed a three part room. The first part was a music studio, second part a Library, and the third part a study and medical center. Carlisle went to the study, Edward to the music studio, and Stephan to the library. Jasper went to go to the library but I stopped him.

"I want to show you someone first than you can decide to come here or spend time with her," I didn't want to keep him from Strawberry. I went downstairs and the only ones left were Alice, Esme, Jasper, Bonnie, and KJ. I went behind the stairs and down one hallway, it lead to the huge indoor pool, bigger than the Cullen's house. I knew Bonnie and KJ would like it. I then turned around and went down the other hallway behind the stairs that lead outside. In the back of the house was a greenhouse and Esme went straight there. To the right of that was a stable. I went in and Alice and Jasper followed. Inside were Chocolate and Strawberry and their baby, which was full grown. She still didn't have a name. Alice went to the horse with no name and Jasper was walking slowly to Strawberry. I went to pet Chocolate, I looked at Jasper, and he was petting Strawberry.

"Kori, what is going on?"

"Well Jasper, when I finished turning into a vampire, Charlotte took me hunting and I went to our old house and found out I could turn Strawberry and Chocolate into vampire horses. So I did. Last time I was here was five years ago, and I let them have a baby," I said pointing to the horse with Alice. I turned to Alice, "We have a date shopping. When we come back you can name the horse if you want." Alice squealed.

We waved to Jasper and finally went shopping.

A/N: hope that is enough for you guys. Hope you all like it. Don't forget to review.


	16. vacation part 2

A/N: Sorry to say I am getting close to the end of this story. If I get more than 25 reviews I might make a sequel. I will make a list of the songs and artists at the end in an author's note. Some new characters are included, and some leave after this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own this story! I do Not however own twilight or the songs. I also do not own all the made up characters. They are mainly my sisters and reviewers.

Kori's POV

Alice and I went to the mall and went shopping finally. We were walking to the food court to get something for me to eat. We sat down and Alice watched me eat in disgust. As we were leaving the food court to shop more, talking about when she wants me to enhance her powers, we heard my name. We turned around and saw a tan guy in tight leather pants and a tight muscle shirt-also leather, coming toward us. Behind him was an Alice sized blonde and a male with silver hair. I smiled as Lucas ran to me and hugged me.

"I didn't know you were here Mom," Lucas said as he hugged me again. He then turned to Alice and turned his head in a confused way.

"Lucas this is Alice, Alice this is my adopted son Lucas. He was the first werewolf I met," I said. They greeted each other as I went to say hi to Charlotte and Peter.

"How long have you been here this time, Kori," Peter asked, probably remembering the time I went shopping for 3 days straight.

"Umm…about 16 hours now. Alice doesn't really shop as much as me," I said as I smiled.

"The Cullens are here," Charlotte asked after looking at Alice. Poor Lucas, he looked so confused. Peter laughed at that. He is the only one who can read my thoughts, probably his venom.

"Yep," I said as I popped the 'p'. I loved doing that. I turned to Alice after petting Lucas' head which he pouted afterwards, "So I guess we go back to the vacation house with three extras now."

"Mom," Lucas whined. He never liked being an extra or petted. I smiled and ran back to the house. I knew Lucas was following me in wolf form and was right behind me, because I am not going my full speed and he didn't have to undress. He figured out that wolves can transform into their clothes if it is tight to the skin. One of the reasons I been wanting to come shopping, buying tight clothes.

Again Peter laughed, so I decided to show him exactly why I wanting to buy the clothes. Showing him what I am gonna do with Jared in the clothes. He physically and mentally shuddered and growled. I sped off at my full speed, about thirty more mph than a werewolf. I got in the door before any of them and went to the music studio and looked through my music sheets looking for the songs I wanted.

I found the music sheets and decided to do Edward first seeing as he was gonna be in the doorway listening anyway.

**"Me Against The World"-Simple Plan**

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I figured out it fit from him, since I read in his mind, and past, that he hated what he was. I was playing drums and singing. Drums are my kind of instrument. I looked up at Edward and smiled at him as he sat on the bench by the piano. He smiled at me and thanked me silently. I just nodded as I started the next song. I figured I was going to sing Jasper's and Jared songs last.

**"Somebody's Hero"-Jamie O'Neal (Edward helped me out by playing piano)**

She's never pulled anyone from a burning building  
She's never rocked Central Park to a half a million fans, screaming out her name  
She's never hit a shot to win the game  
She's never left her footprints on the moon  
She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride, around the world,  
No, she's just your everyday average girl (but)

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee  
A little kiss is all she needs  
The keeper of the cheerios  
The voice that brings Snow White to life  
Bedtime stories every night  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

She didn't get a check every week like a nine-to fiver  
But she's been a waiter, and a cook and a taxi driver  
For twenty years, there at home, until the day her girl was grown  
Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition  
But now her baby's movin' on, and she'll soon be missin' her  
But not today, those are tears of joy runnin' down her face

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her daughter in her wedding dress  
She gave her wings to leave the nest  
It hurts to let her baby go down the aisle she walks right by  
Looks back into her mother's eyes  
And that smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

Thirty years have flown right past  
Her daughters' starin' at all the photographs  
Of her mother, and she wishes she could be like that  
Oh, but she already is

She's somebody's hero  
A hero to her mother in a rockin' chair  
She runs a brush through her silver hair  
The envy of the nursing home  
She drops by every afternoon  
Feeds her mama with a spoon  
And that smile lets her know  
Her mother's smile lets her know  
She's somebody's hero

If she could, Esme would be crying. She got up and hugged me tightly, then hugged Edward as I smiled at her. I had Edward play the piano again while I sang, I didn't need my guitar. Edward started playing and after a few measures, I started singing.

I will be there for you- Jessica Andrews

When I lost faith  
You believed in me  
When I stumbled  
You were right there  
For every act of love you've done  
I owe you one

There were hard times  
I know I survived  
Just because you stayed by my side  
With all I have, with all I am  
I promise you all my life

Whenever the road is too long  
Whenever the wind is too strong  
Wherever the journey may lead to  
I will be there for you  
I will be there for you

Through sorrow  
Or the darkest night  
When there's heartache  
Deep down inside  
Just like a prayer, you will be there  
And I promise you all my life

Whenever the road is too long  
Whenever the wind is too strong  
Wherever the journey may lead to  
I will be there for you  
I will be there for you

Whenever the road is too long  
Whenever the wind is too strong  
Wherever the journey may lead to  
I will be there for you  
I will be there for you

I'll always be there

I looked around and saw everyone was confused, except Peter. He was looking around at everyone, laughing at their expressions.

"It's for Alice," Peter said, looking around at everyone again. Alice came up and hugged me really tight.

"You're welcome Alice," I said. She sat down as I continued to the next person, since everyone was in the room now.

Anytime you need a friend-Mariah Carey

If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way  
Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright  
When the shadows are closing in  
And your spirit diminishing  
Just remember you're not alone  
And love will be there  
To guide you home  
Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright  
If you just believe in me  
I will love you endlessly  
Take my hand  
Take me into your heart  
I'll be there forever baby  
I won't let go  
I'll never let go  
Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
It's alright  
It's alright

By the looks on everyone's faces, I could tell that they were having trouble with it also. I smiled at Rose as she looked at me, about to ask me who it is for. She was next to me the next second hugging me from the side. Jasper and Jared both looked put out that I didn't do their songs yet. I decided to do Emmett next, just to keep them waiting longer.

**"God Must Hate Me"**

Last night I just wanted to have fun  
To go out with my friends  
I took my dad's car  
I never thought he would find out  
But I crashed in a wall  
Man I'm dead  
I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up ever little thing I ever try to do  
I was born to lose  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

God must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell  
And I wanna go home

Last night I had to study for this test  
I forgot man I'm dead  
And now my brain is bursting out of my head  
I can't think I can't breathe  
Once again

I guess it's no use  
I'm screwing up every little thing I ever try to do  
I'm born to lose  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

God Must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God Must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and  
I wanna go home

So what in the world am I supposed to do?  
I never did anything to you  
So can't you find something else to do?

God Must hate me  
He cursed me for eternity  
God Must hate me  
Maybe you should pray for me  
I'm breaking down and you can't save me  
I'm stuck in hell and  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
I wanna go home  
(God must hate me)  
You can't save me  
God Must hate me now

By the end, Emmett had a goofy grin on his face. He wrapped me in a big bear hug. I hugged him back with all my strength, just to prove I am stronger. He pulled away and pouted. I started Carlisle's song.

How Could This Happen To Me-Simple Plan

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm laying here tonight  
And I can't STAND the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't STAND the pain

*CHORUS*  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold  
On to a time when  
Nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

*CHORUS*  
How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I've made my mistakes  
got nowhere to run  
The night goes on as I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Carlisle looked at me and gave me a nod. I smiled back at him in reply. I got my guitar again and Edward played Piano. I did this next song since it reminded me of how the wolves imprint.

One Boy, One Girl

He finally gave into his friend's girlfriend when she said  
"There's someone you should meet."  
At a crowded restaurant way 'cross town  
He waited impatiently

She walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared  
And right there and then, everyone else disappeared

But one boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy and one girl

In no time at all they were standing there,  
in the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words  
The preacher said, "Son kiss your bride" and he raised her veil  
Like the night they met, time just stood still

For one boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled, they knew right away  
That this was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy and one girl

He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned  
"Congratulations. Twins..."

One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight  
He smiled, she smiled  
And they knew right away  
That this was the day they'd waited for all their lives  
And for a moment  
The whole world revolved around one boy and one girl

When the song was finished, I found Lucas and Seth sitting next to each other. I smiled at them as I realized that they imprinted on each other. (sorry to Seth lovers but it is my story so he is Kori's son's imprint.) I looked around for Jared, finding him right next to me. He kissed my cheek and sent me a mental thank you. I smiled and looked around, noticing it was only Seth, Lucas, Jared, Jasper, and me left. I played the guitar again, with no piano, for Jasper's song.

Brothers by Dean Brody

The house was like a tomb.  
I was hiding in my room.  
As my brother made his way on down the hall.

I didn't want to say goodbye.  
And I was trying to deny there was a war,  
And that he got the call.

I watched him from my window  
Walking down the drive.  
Then I ran down the stairway  
Through the front door and I cried

You come back you hear?  
And I let him see my tears  
I said I'll give you my rookie of DiMaggio.  
I'll do anything you want,  
Clean your room, or wash your car.  
I'll do anything so long as you don't go.  
But he said, this is what brothers are for.

Well I have my heroes,  
But the one I love the most  
Taught me how to hunt and swing a bat.  
And I wrote him every night,  
I said I miss our pillow fights,  
But lately I just wonder where you're at.

Sometimes freedom makes it hard to live.  
But it takes things from you that you don't want to give.

I said you come back you hear?  
I miss you being near.  
Laugh and fish down in the maple grove

I'll do anything you want.  
There must be someone I can call,  
And just maybe they would let you come back home.  
But he wrote, this is what brothers are for.

I may never have to face the anger of those guns,  
Or lie cold and wounded in my blood,  
Or know the sacrifice and what it must of cost  
For him to love me that much.

Well, it had been two years,  
And I held back my tears  
When I saw him in that wheel chair on the shore.

And as I ran and held him tight,  
That's when he looked me in the eye  
And said I'm sorry that you have to push me home.  
And I said hey, this is what brothers are for.

I looked at Jasper and saw his head down in embarrassment or sadness. I walked over to him and hugged him, letting him know I didn't blame him. I blamed Maria.

A/N: let me know what you think about the songs.


	17. Turning to Darkness

A/N: This is the last chapter for some of the characters. Kori, KJ, and Mira will be leaving in this chapter. Kori will be back, I am unsure about the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or vampire dairies. I do own a nice laptop that isn't broken to do this on.

Jasper's POV

After Kori was done with the songs, we went to do our own things. Kori dragged Jared into a Whose Line Is It Anyway marathon. Emmett joined them; Rose and Alice were talking with Abby and her sisters Jahleel and Kari. I started reading again, but got distracted and went downstairs to watch Whose Line. After whose Line ended, there was a knock on the door. Kori got up and answered the door. She walked in with Jane Voltouri.

"Kori, we need to talk. Someone came and got mom, saying she has a plan to destroy two people," I heard her say. Her emotions said that she was scared, which was unusual for her. I sent her calming waves, she turned and glared at me.

"Jane, don't be surprised, I blocked your attack. Don't attack him, he is our older brother," Kori said, as she looked at Jane. Her eyes went wide as she ran to me and hugged me. I hugged back gently and she let go and pulled Kori out the door.

Kori's POV

I got pulled out the door by Jane. She told me that Maria came to the Voltouri and took mom.

"Why? What does she want with mom?"

"Well, after she did that, Alec and I followed them. Maria pulled mom into a forest, telling her a plan. I heard it and came here afterwards."

"What's the plan Jane," I asked as I folded my arms.

"Maria wants the God of War back. She knows dad wants the gifted Cullens. She plans on using mom to spy on the Cullens, and get the gifted ones for dad. Mom is going to destroy the other Cullens."

After that, I could feel my eyes turning black. I told Jane to tell the Cullens, Peter, Charlotte, and The wolves that I left to hunt. Also, that they would go home with, or without me tomorrow. She nodded and headed back.

Texas, here I come.

Jane's POV

I never expected that side to come out of her when I told her. I knew she was going to Texas to get rid of Maria forever. It was her battles as much as Jasper's. She wanted to destroy her for taking Jasper away from our family. She wanted to destroy her once she found out Maria changed Jazz. I turned to look at her again, but she was gone. Only thing left behind was her body, taken over by the Goddess of War. The Goddess is supposed to be Jasper's enemy, the only one who could destroy Jasper. Kori never knew about the Goddess of War, when the Goddess came out it was like Kori was in a coma. I only seen it once and that was when she saw dad and mom together again. Alec was the only one who could calm her down enough to bring her back, putting the Goddess in a coma.

I got back to the vacation home trying to figure out what to say to my brother and his family. If it were me, I wouldn't trust myself. In fact I'd kill myself if I could. As I walked closer to the house I heard Alice telling them about a vision she seen. I was just catching the end.

"We need to go into hiding. We have to think of somewhere to go but we can't let Jane know. If Aro decides to see where she went by reading her mind we will be gone."

Alice's POV

I actually saw that the Voltouri were planning on coming three days after Bella's birthday, all because we slipped up. We were not careful enough, Jazz attacks her, but it is our fault. The vision switched to Jane telling Kori something and the vampire half of Kori disappeared. I felt calm waves and saw Jasper and Edward looking at me from across the room. I tried to find Kori but couldn't, so I tried to relax when flipping through channels on the TV. The door opened and Jane walked in. Edward nodded and Jane left.

_Edward, was that about my vision with Kori?_

He nodded and I pulled him out to hunt. When we got far away I started to question him.

"what happened to her?"

"She turned into someone else, she is not Kori anymore. She is now known as Goddess of War for who knows how long."

"Isn't that Jasper's enemy?"

"Yes, he also has some connection. He knows she is back. He is tempted to go find her and bring her down."

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

(I am skipping ahead to the second book…three days after Bella's birthday.)

KJ's POV (just to show what happened with her and mira)

The Cullens were leaving, and that means that the mystic falls gang would be leaving too. Mira and I had the chance to go too. Mira knows who she was in her past. She knows Stefan is hers; he changed her because she was dying for a rogue vampire. I think she chose to go with Stefan, but I am still unsure. I love Damon, but after learning what he did to Kori, I don't know if I can risk it. Speaking of Kori, she never came back from the vacation home, we left without her. We all were broken by it, but not as bad as Jared and Jasper.

Damon found me in my room.

"We are leaving now. The Cullens leave in five minutes. Are you coming?"

"Yes Damon. My mom and gram already know I am leaving to get trained by Bonnie. Is Mira coming with us?"

"Yes she is."

He pulled me out to Stefan's car and we drove away.

Jasper's POV

It's my fault we have to move. It would have been better if I wasn't around Bella at all. If I wasn't with the Cullens, if Alice never found me.

Edward came into my room as I was thinking.

"It isn't your fault Jasper. We all almost lost control, you felt all our bloodlust. No one blames you, not even Bella."

"Then why are we leaving, if I am not to blame?"

"Because we have to."

We left after that, I was still blaming myself.

A/N: everyone knows what happened in the books so next chapter will be 5 years later. Bella will be vampire and Nessie will be one year old, but look older.


	18. maria

A/N: Jasper's and Kori's pov. Read and review.

Five Years Later

Jasper's POV

We were not gone that long. We came back to Forks after living with Tanya and her family. I still don't know who is worse, Tanya or Jessica. I still blame myself for Bella's accident on her birthday. She is still telling me that it wasn't my fault. It's nice she isn't so selfless. Rosalie gets along with her, well better than she used to, but she still envies Bella. You see Bella had a baby girl, named Renesmee, after her mom Renee and Esme.

Renesmee was born a year ago, even though she looks 5 already. I really am glad that Bella became part of the family, I am glad I don't have the urge to eat her all the time. She is actually quite fun with pranks and video games. Having her around as a sister is hard, seeing as we, I, didn't have Kori around for five years.

Anyway back to what I am doing. Alice had a vision that needed me to join Maria again. Alice said something about a human girl, named Ash, being stuck captive of Maria for five years. So I have to save her (rolls eyes). Oh well, gets me out of the house and away from Rose and Em's emotions.

I walked into the camp and found Maria right away with her back to me.

"Hello Maria."

She turned, "Hello Major. Nice to see you back here. I have a present for you, no more like a project."

She beckoned me forward and I followed. We walked into the Captives tent and I saw the most disturbing image ever.

The girl was barely alive, excessively tired, and excessively starved.

"I'll give you time to decide what you want to do Major."

Maria left and all I could do was look at the girl.

Kori's POV

I have been her for five years. Beaten, starved, awake, and a shell. Every time I was caught sleeping Maria would have the newborns come in and control their bloodlust by cutting me with a knife. After a month, I decided to give up trying to get away. I heard Maria coming in with someone, but I was so weak that I couldn't lift my head.

"I'll give you time to decide what you want to do Major."

_Major_?

I barely heard her say before she left. It was a few seconds or minutes till he talked.

"What has she done to you? What is your name?"

_Jasper?_

"Can you answer me?"

I tried to lift my head, and then felt him turn me around. He asked the same questions again. I knew he didn't recognize me, but I answered as best as I could anyway.

"You see what she did to me. As Maria calls me, my name is Ash. I am actually Kori. Please help me out," His eyes went wide and he broke the chains binding me to the wall. He ran with me to what was probably the Cullen house, but I fell asleep halfway there.

Jasper's POV

I WILL KILL MARIA FOR HURTING MY SISTER THIS MUCH!

I ran faster as she started losing what little heartbeat she had left. I ran to a forest and realized that if I waited till we got to the house, she would be dead. I put her down in the forest and bit her neck, pushing my venom in her. I pulled away as soon as I realized I was getting to deep. I waited for the screaming to start but it never did.

I just sat there with her head in my lap as I felt her pain. For ten days, no screaming, no anything but unexplainable pain. I sent calming waves to her, and tried to help as much as possible.

The tenth day, which is too long anyway, I was about to give up. I didn't dare move her or go hunting.

Kori's POV

I was concentrating on keeping the screams in as the pain intensified. I knew Jazz changed me, not only could I feel the calm waves, but I also felt the anger rolling off him.

I don't know how long I was changing for, but it seemed longer than three days.

_This shouldn't be taking so long; shouldn't it only take three days?_ I knew it was Jasper thinking it, and from his mind I knew it was also the tenth day I was like this. I knew it was the last day as my heart just gave its last beat. My eyes opened and I was looking straight up into Jasper's black eyes.

"JASPER," I hugged him as I said thank you to him so much. He laughed and hugged back. I looked at him and pulled him up.

"Where are we going Koriroo?"

"Hunting! I am a newborn and you need to hunt."

Jasper's POV

I laughed at how Alice like she was. Hyper pixie no matter what else is going on.

"Now Jazzy, don't compare me to my sister-in-law, it's bad ya know. Speaking of sisters, looks like I have a new one to tell my story to, plus I have to tell everyone else what happened to me." She said as she ran to a mountain lion and tackled it. I ran toward a herd of deer and took out two. I finished them off and felt Kori become stiff. I ran to her and hugged her.

"What did you see Kori?"

"Nothing," she said as her eyes turned from pure white to bright yellow with a little of sky blue. She was excited but also sad.

"Sure it was, will you tell me when it comes up?" I asked wondering when her eyes started to change color to her emotions. They were purple now, thoughtful.

"Maybe and it's because you changed me. I am truly at my potential now," she smiled then ran off to the house.

Kori's POV

I ran to the house and got there before Jazz did. When I reached the house, Rose and Alice were there. I took Alice's powers to enhance them finally, since I promised her 5 years ago. They were now staying with Peter and Charlotte. I skipped to them as Jazz came out of the forest behind me.

_Jazzy, I wanna play with my sisters. DON'T TELL THEM WHO I AM! Alice can't see anyone now that I have her power._

He nodded and I could feel my eyes changing to a midnight blue, mysterious like the night sky.

"Who are you," Bella asked, as we walked in the house. She was sitting with a girl in her lap that looked the age of 5 and a half. The girl put her hand to Edward's temple, who was sitting next to Bella. A second later the girl nodded to him and looked at me confused. I smiled at her and she smiled back as I absorbed her power. I could now show people what I am thinking by touch. I sensed that Jared and another wolf were wrestling outside in the back. I decided to read the thoughts of the others.

_Who is she? She doesn't even look familiar-_Bella

_Wasn't Jasper supposed to bring back that Ash girl Alice saw? Who is this? Even Nessie knows something but her mind is always blocked because of Bella now.-Edward_

_She doesn't seem like a threat. I wonder if mommy would let me go say hi._-She reached up and touched Bella's temple-_Momma can I go say hi? She looks like she is nice.-_Bella nodded and Nessie got up and walked over to me. Jared and the other wolf came in at that point.

I ignored them and decided to read their thoughts later.

(Kori/_Nessie)_

_-Hello, My name is Renesmee Cullen. Are you a friend of Uncle Jasper's?-_

I knew I couldn't lie to the child. I smiled as I thought back to her.

-No I am his sister. My name is Kori, but I am going to play with your family's minds a little for fun.-

-_Can I help? I'll introduce them to you.-_

I knew everyone was heading home now.

-Sure you can. Introduce me as Ash. Ok?-

She nodded and pulled me to her parents.

"This is my mommy and my daddy," she said. She had the most adorable voice ever. She gives Michelle from Full House a run for her money, "Mommy daddy this is Ash."

_You got their daughter to play along too? _Jazz asked in his mind and I nodded. Edward looked confused but he and Bella shook my hand. We went through them, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jared, Carlisle, Esme and the wolf I didn't know named Jacob. I read the others' minds now.

_I wonder can I beat her at everything. Everyone else is boring.-Em_

_Poor dear, she has so many scars. I wonder what her story is.-Esme_

_Ash, such a pretty name. Wait what about Kori? I still love her, right?-Jared_

_Can you just hurry up with playing with everyone? Jared is really starting to annoy me.-Jazz_

I decided to answer everyone back in my mind.(pretend she read everyone's mind)

_I am doing it right now Blue Jay. Jared don't worry, I still love you too, I just wanted to play around a little. Alice, you probably can't see me because I made a promise and I am keeping it, and if you remember, you could never see me, I am morphing your power right now. Esme, you already know my story, I am Jazz's sister Kori. Eddie, sorry Bella blocked her mind, but my name was never Ash. Bella, if you want to know my story, I'll tell you later. You might remember me from Forks, I am Kori. Rose, I how many times do I have to say that I will not that Emmett away from you, I got Jared. Carlisle, no need to look at my powers, we already went through this in Forks, when Jazz bought me to you house my first day of school. Jacob, nice to meet you, always nice to see a fellow wolf (he looked even more confused). Emmett, remember in Forks when you wanted to pull the prank on me until I showed you what I did to Mike(I saw his eyes go wide and him nod), just remember, I can still beat you at anything._

I looked at everyone with a smile on my face. Everyone, but Jake, Bella, and Nessie hugged me. I turned to liquid and move away from the Cullen pile and reformed behind Bella. I smiled as I waited for them to untangle themselves and realize I wasn't there.

A/N: This is it for the next chapter. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! NEED REVIEWS TO SEE IF YOU GUYS WANT A SEQUEAL AND IDEAS ON WHAT I SHOULD CALL IT.

Next chapter is Bella's reaction to Kori's story.


	19. Full Story and France

A/N: this is the last chapter. If I get enough reviews I might make a sequel. If I do a sequel, I might make it so the chapters are one shots of what happens after this one.

Chapter 19: Reactions and moving.

Bella's POV

I was confused. Who was this girl that came into the house with Jasper? I saw everyone pile on her, hugging her, after she answered us in our heads. Jacob looked so confused, I probably looked the same. Wonder what happened to her five years ago. She didn't come back from the vacation she took the Cullen's on. I looked at the Cullen's trying to disentangle themselves, but no Kori. I looked around and realized that she was right behind me. I was so confused as to how she did it; she smiled and turned into liquid sending me and Jake a mind message.

_Bella and Jake don't say anything until we get upstairs. Follow me and I'll become body form again. You both seem confused and I want to tell you my painful story._

Painful, more painful then Rose's? We both followed her without the family knowing. We followed her into the room that was set up for her. Jake closed the door and all sound from downstairs was cut off.

"Yes Bella it will be more painful then Rose's. Sit and I will start from the beginning. The Cullen's can't hear us as I put a shield around the room."

We sat down and she started.

"I was born in 1855 to Kathy and John Whitlock (I gasped). In 1860 when I was 5, I became very sick. My brother never left my side. It was my birthday, and that night he got pulled out of my room to join the civil war." _Jasper,_ I thought and Kori nodded.

"When I was eight, someone knocked on our door. I answered it as my mom came up behind me. There was a man in a confederate uniform. I knew it wasn't Jasper, so I asked who he was. He said his name was Tomas and that Jasper was missing in action. Back then, I was really good at guessing things that came true eventually. I told my mom that we will see Jasper again, but her and my dad didn't believe me. She started to abuse me that day. When I was 12, she and dad brought home twins, one boy and one girl. Dad left that day, never coming home. Mom abused me every time that the twins were not around.

"When I was 17, I left the house to get away from everything at home. Mom was sick and the twins were sleeping. I went for a walk in the woods near my house. Three hours later, I turned around to go back and in front of me was a bull. I stood still as Jasper taught me to, but it attacked anyway. I was slammed into a tree. It broke my back, I felt something run out of the back of my neck, and as I reached up and found out it was blood, the bull attacked again. It broke my ribs, I felt them break, and I coughed up blood. It made me bleed both internally and externally. The bull went to step on me again and I only thought about the twins as it did. It never attacked me again as a woman broke its neck and bit it. As that was happening I felt something bit my neck."

Kori turned to look at us. We were both shocked, she seems older than 17. Kori laughed at my thoughts and continued.

"Three days later, I heard sounds. I thought I was dead at first. There were two men and a woman talking. From what I understood, their names were Peter, Charlotte, and Eleazer. Eleazer said I had powers. My powers were to absorb and store powers like a sponge. He said I would be more powerful than the Voltouri combined. I also had the power of superpower enhancement. I could take a power and morph it and then give it back a few hours later. The person will be powerless for those hours. I woke a few hours after that conversation. The minute I woke up, I knew I didn't want to hunt humans, so I hunted animals. Peter and Charlotte on the other hand ate humans. Eleazer said I could join him and the Denali's, but I refused. As I hunted, I went back home. My mom died during my change and the twins got put into a home. I went to the stables we had in the back and changed a horse named Strawberry and another one named Chocolate."

Kori looked down and I could tell she was upset about leaving her house. I wanted to hug her and she looked at me and smiled.

"It got better through the years, Bella. Five years after my change, I went to make sure the twins were alright. The orphanage owner was a vampire. The twins were changed at ten years old. I left with Strawberry and Chocolate to absorb new powers."

I got up and hugged Kori. She hugged me back and smiled at me as I sat back down.

"In 1918, I decided to disguise myself as a doctor in two separate places, London and Boston. My two separate bodies could communicate between themselves. The one in Boston was in a mental institute, working next to someone named Jason, also a vampire. He fell in love with a girl there. One night, another vampire snuck in when Jason and I were working. He said his name was James. He went after the girl but Jason got in the way and got destroyed. I took the girl out of the institute and into the forest. I gave her the option of being changed and she told me to do it. Before I bit her, she asked to have her human memories erased. I bit her and erased them at the same time. I made sure she knew her middle name and about the diet of animals. I found out she had a twin brother."

_Alice had a twin brother…1918….Omg Edward?_ I thought as I looked at Kori.

"Wow, you are really smart Bella. As one half was changing Alice the other half was under the supervision of none other than one Doctor Cullen. He put me in charge of a woman who was dying from the Spanish flu. I looked at her chart and read her mind, while listening to her heart. I read that she knew what I was because she was the one who sent James after her daughter Alice. I saw she had a son that was dying too. He happened to not have known anything about Alice, since she was kept in the basement."

She looked pained as I realized that we didn't have her shield over us anymore.

Kori's POV

"Yes Bella I took it off as I thought that Alice should know everything now. I turned as the door opened and knocked me out of the woman's mind. I saw Carlisle behind me. I was disguised as a human, but Elizabeth recognized him as a vampire. She was a few seconds away from dying and her last request was that he changes her son Edward as she thought about Alice, regretting doing what she did. Carlisle nodded and she died. We walked to her son's room and he looked so close to dying too. Carlisle said that I should leave town, knowing what I was. I left as he bit Edward. I knew I would see him again."

Alice came up behind me and hugged me. I smiled and continued my story as everyone came into my room and sat down, not hearing my story fully at all. Jasper sat on one side of me and Jared on the other. Edward sat on a chair and pulled Bella to him.

"I left Boston and London; my two halves meeting up at Austin, Texas were I kept the horses. I could control the horse so they didn't attack anyone for blood. I was riding Chocolate as we came up to a car accident. The Parents were dying but I bit the three girls who were barely alive in the back seat. They were triplets and I found out that after they finished changing, they had powers. Abby had the power to sit things on fire, Kari had the power to control plants, and Jahleel had the power to control all forms of water. I absorbed their powers and brought a house. They lived with me for three years then I left. I went to a hospital and made myself look older so I didn't have to be an intern. I met a very lovely woman who was very pregnant. She was scheduled for an ultrasound. I did it because her doctor was out, something about going hiking." I looked at Carlisle. "I set everything up, but as I did the ultrasound, I realized there was no heartbeat. I told the woman she lost the baby boy she was pregnant with. Three days later the same woman was back, but barely breathing. I was going to change her back then Carlisle stopped me and told me to leave town again as he bit her."

"It was Esme wasn't it," Bella asked as she looked at me. I nodded and she looked at Esme and hugged her.

"Well I went back to Abby and her sisters for two years. I went to Grinnell, Iowa, and became a babysitter. I was hired by the McCarty's to babysit their eight year old. They warned me he could be a bit perverted and too much, none of the babysitters near them would watch him anymore. I said it will be okay for me. I babysat him for a week before he caught me morphing back to myself when I thought he was in bed. I watched him for two months before telling him and his parents that I had to leave. In 1923, I went to New York City. There I met two vampires; realizing one was my human mom. I stayed with them for ten years. I wouldn't have left but Aro wanted me and mom to join him in Italy or he would've destroyed all the humans and Sarah. You see Sarah exposed us as vampires. So I made a copy of myself. While one went to Italy the other went to Rochester, New York. It was like early in 1933, January or February at the most. The part in Rochester copied itself and the third copy was transformed into a little boy with dimples. It looked like Emmett but much smaller. He's name was Henry and the other one was named Vera. Now every human that I came into contact with was warned about their futures somehow by me. It was up to them if they would listen."

"If we listened, we wouldn't be here now Kori," Jazz said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued.

"Emmett was warned not to go after the bear; Jazz was warned not to go to war, and this next part someone was warned too. I was there in Rochester for only a week when I was introduce to a beautiful lady named Rosalie Lillian Hale. One night she came over to talk to me about her upcoming wedding and it was getting late. She decided to go home and I asked her to sat the night and go home the next day. She insisted and I told her to call me once she got home. The next morning I knew she wasn't calling, so I went to her house and read the mind of her fiancée, Royce King. I saw what he did to her the night before and I bit him, avoiding spitting his blood out. I made it so he turned faster wanting to torture him before anyone came looking. I ripped him apart slowly and made it so he was healing at a human rate. I put him in a shield and he tried to get out, getting shocked every time he touched the shield. I was getting bored so I made the shield smaller and smaller until it made him into ash. I left the house careful not to be seen. The two parts were one again and I left Rochester although I watched for news of Rosalie. I found out that her body was never found, but her blood was. It was decided after a week that she was dead. My body reformed with the one in Italy. I stayed there for ten years because I couldn't handle being around my mom fully again as she still abused me. She found ways to get around my powers. I went to Texas to find Abby, but another vampire found me. For the next nine years, I spent time sneaking out to hunt animals and be free from newborns since they gave me all the scars I had. In 1952, I got tired of being a puppet for Maria so I left when I ended up in Florida. The Voltouri was there, it was night so the sun wouldn't expose them, as I could block it. I walked out of the forest and to the Voltouri and saw them getting ready to attack a wolf. I knew his pack was on its way, but I didn't care. I looked at the Voltouri members that were there. It was Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec that was trying to fight the wolf. Jane used her power on it, but I blocked it. Jane looked at me angry and I said that I would deal with the wolf. They nodded and ran as the sun was coming up. I looked at the wolf and realized I absorbed imprinting from him. He shifted in front of me and he had on tight clothes. He hugged me and told me he felt a connection to me. I also felt a pull to him, but in a motherly way. I asked him about his parents and was told that they died. I became his mom and told him that I would see him in fifty years. I said my goodbyes as I headed to find new powers spending some time with Peter and Charlotte and the Denali clan. In 2001, I went to a small town called Mystic Falls and met a vampire named Damon and fell in love with him. I went to France for 6 months and came back in 2002. I found him with someone else named Elena. I left and moved into a house I bought, for once. It was on the border of Forks and La Push. One day, I had a vision of a vampire coming into a clearing. I met up with her and bought her to the Cullen's house, looking for Alice. I went to the forest and ended up being in pain. I don't know which is worse, turning into a vampire or a wolf. I looked around as the pain grew and saw three wolves. One was all black, Sam Uley, one had dark silver hair, Paul, and the third one," I grabbed Jared's hand, "Had short, thick brown fur, Jared," I smiled and kissed his cheek and he pulled me onto his lap.

"So, Jared is your imprint," Jake asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"I was scared. Jared left me under the care of Emily, I wanted to attack her so badly. Jared came back just on time to stop me and tell me how to change back. I saw in his mind that I was a teal wolf with a purple streak down my face. A few days later, we went on vacation. Jasper and my sister showed up, telling me that my mom planned to attack the Cullens with Maria's help. When she told me, I turned to the darkest creature that ever lived. I went into a coma like state and the Goddess of War came out. I wasn't even the Goddess for a week before on of Maria's puppets came and turned me human. She then took me to Maria, who beat me when I was awake. If she saw I was sleeping she beat me again. I learned not to sleep for five years. In those five years she starved me, she also put the newborns with me, and made sure that I was bleeding when they were in there. Whoever wasn't fighting against the chains, she had them destroyed. The rest you guys know. "

Jared hugged me to him. Alice started bouncing really high again, just getting her power back.

"Alice you haven't bounced in like four hours until now. That isn't normal. What's up?"

"Nothing Bella, I just couldn't see anyone at all for the last four hours, and before that it was blurry because of the wolves. Now I can see and it is so clear," She squealed and I had to cover my ears.

_Esme, can I talk with you somewhere with no one around?_ She nodded and I got up for Jared's lap. I laughed, he looked so lost. I kissed his cheek and told him I would be back.

We got into Peter's study and I put my shield up.

"What is it dear?"

"I was wondering if I could help you build a house for everyone this weekend. I already know where it will be."

"Sure dear, where will it be?"

"1316 Palm Dr, Fircrest, WA 98466. We will have seven rooms. One game room, music room, one study, and one Library. The basement will have tennis courts, a bowling alley, and a ballet studio. There is a patio in back and a front pouch and 2 story pouch," I said jumping up and down. I showed Esme pictures or everything in the house.

"Calm down, Kori. I love the pictures and I will love to build it with you this weekend. We'll get some of the boys to help. Maybe Emmett, Jared, and Jasper; when Alice and Rose shop."

"Thanks Mom," I said as I hugged Esme. I ran back to Jared and sat down on his lap.

A week later

Kori's POV

_I can't wait to see what everyone says. Alice thought after seeing the house me, her, and Bella could go shopping in France, but Bella refused. I made Jared come though so all is fine. Right now he is carrying all our bags, and let's just say, it is a good thing that he can hold a lot of bags. _

"How much more Alice, Jared is wondering?"

"Not much. We are staying for three days though," She said. I passed the message to Jared who was sitting by the car. I read Alice's mind and was wondering what she was blocking out.

_OMG, I know what we can do; I know what we can do. I'll see if Kori wants to go clubbing._

"Kori do you wa-," Alice was cut off.

"Alice, what are you planning now," Alice looked behind her and dropped the bag she was holding and ran to hug Jazz. She's not the only one that was hiding something. I laughed as Jared came up behind me.

_Alice, I would love to go clubbing tonight, but I choose where. Oh and I get a dance with Jazzy._

_Fine, we'll go where you want and you can dance with Jazzy, but I am not dancing with Jared._

_Fine_, she turned her head around to look at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Five hours later and we were ready. Alice wore a black sleeveless studded front tunic tank top; she was small enough to make it work. She wore Aftershock shoes to go with it and a Fendi b bag 0201 black.

Jasper had on a long sleeve plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with Levi's copper jeans, with plain cowboy boots and a brown cowboy hat.

Jared has on tight jeans and a muscle shirt with sneakers, just being his plain self. It didn't matter, his outfit still made me want to jump him. Jazzy growled at my lust and I just smiled.

My outfit consisted of tight skinny jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with a black top over it that hugged my curves. With my outfit, I had a pink cowgirl hat and pink cowboy boots.

We left the hotel and got to the club. Blue suede Shoes was playing when we got in and Jasper and Jared stayed out when Alice and I danced together. We made sure to make them lust over us and the song ended. We walked over to the boys and smiled. Addicted by simple plan came on and I pulled Jared out to the dance floor. A few more good songs and I told Alice and the boys I would be back. I disguised myself and went to the dance floor to line dance to Good Time by Alan Jackson. I moved all around, going all out. I felt everyone, even girls, lust over me as I moved. Alice looked as if she was trying not to laugh at Jared's face. I just kept dancing as I read Jared's mind.

_Damn, why did she have to transform into the body. It doesn't do her justice. Dammit, she can dance though. Fuck, her and jazz can feel my emotions. Oh good new song came on._

I laughed as Alice joined me to dance to Fabulous from high school musical 2. We moved against each other and I could feel the lust from everyone again. A thousand songs later, we left the club to go back to the hotel. I decided to go clubbing more often. We finished off the week in France, and then decided to pack to go home tomorrow. I dressed up and wanted to go for a walk with Jared. I found him at the dining hall, of course, stupid hungry wolf. I pulled him out for a walk around France. We found a fair and I dragged him to the Ferris wheel. They stopped it when we got to the top and there were fireworks going off in the distance. I smiled and laid my head on Jared's shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. I could tell he was nervous about something and I tried to calm his nerves a little. He was making me nervous, but he looked at me and took my hands into his.

"Kori, from the first time I met you, I knew that I loved you. I knew if wolves didn't imprint, I would still choose you, no matter what. I will be here for you and never hurt you. You are the light to my darkness, the stars to my moon, the sun to my planet, and the start to my finish. I will always love you. I know the pain it is going through a transformation but nothing compares to being away from you. I will always accept you, scars and all. Korianna Marie Whitlock Cullen, Will you marry me."

"OMG, yes, a trillion times, yes," I said as I kissed him passionately and hugged him. He put the ring on my finger and I knew I had tears running down my face. I looked at the ring and it was beautiful. It was a cross with diamonds that would sparkle when shining in the sun.

The Ferris wheel was moving now and I saw Jasper and Alice about ten feet away.

"Jared, did you ask Jasper about it?"

"Yes, I wanted a blessing first and seeing as I don't really want to know your father, I asked Jasper."

I kissed him again and we got off the ride. I ran to Jasper and hugged him as Jared laughed. Jasper laughed and Alice stood bouncing like always. She pulled me away from the boys. I looked at them and mouthed 'help me' as Alice started talking about wedding stuff and I heard them laugh. I glared at them and they gulped and came after us.

"Alice, let's just relax. We can talk wedding stuff when we get home," Jared said and gulped as she glared at him.

I laughed and said, "What Jared, afraid of pixies?"

"Ummm, when they glare at me, yeah I am."

We all laughed at him, as we got back to the hotel. Jared lay on the bed with his shirt off and I lay with him, going to sleep instantly. I woke up to Alice yelling at me that the plane is coming in two hours and to get up.

Finally after however many hours of flying we were home. We got a car and I drove to the new house. I smile as I saw Esme outside and we all got out of the car. Ali and I ran to her and hugged her. She laughed and hugged us back.

"I hope you four had fun (NOT TOO MUCH THOUGH-Emmett yelled earning him a loud smack from I guess rose). Kori we have a surprise for you. As a thank you for everything you did for us, we made you this," she said, pulling us around back. When we got behind the house, I saw it. Everyone built a stable and Chocolate, Strawberry, Abby, Jahleel, and Kari were all by it. I squealed and everyone covered their ears as I ran to Chocolate.

"Kori want to go for a ride with me," Jazz asked getting on Strawberry.

"Sure Jazzy," I smiled and got on Chocolate. As we rode off, I knew I was where I belonged. I knew I was not going anywhere ever.

A/N: That is all goodbye everyone. Reviews on this story might make a sequel. Thank you for sticking with me. Pics will be on my profile-Alice's clubbing stuff and the house.


End file.
